


Did you say THAT human or that HUMAN?

by silvergryphon



Category: Gargoyles
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Gen, faeries playing word games, female!Puck, the mirror - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvergryphon/pseuds/silvergryphon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Demona orders Puck to rid her of that human, Elisa Maza, Puck has to think quickly in order to save the woman she and Owen love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did you say THAT human or that HUMAN?

**Author's Note:**

> In the same verse as DiaryofaWriter's Mazanett Stories, where Puck is female. Just thought I'd contribute my part to the (sadly minimally existant) Mazanett fandom.
> 
> I don't own Gargoyles. If I did, it would still be on the air with Greg Weisman running things.

“If you cannot rid me of all the humans, then at least rid me of _that_ one! Elisa Maza!”  
  
The order rang in Puck's ears, full of the savage glee of a predator with the kill in sight. It made the little fae's blood run cold with horror even as Owen's presence in her mind sparked with an icy fury. She'd erred, letting Titania's mirror show Elisa as well as Goliath. With just a single misstep and that chilling order, her situation had gone from impish jests to deadly seriousness. How could she kill Elisa? How could she cause her harm? Owen would never forgive her if she obeyed- and yet the iron chains binding her weighed heavily on her body and spirit, pulling at her, demanding she comply with the order. She had to obey. A fae bound by Cold Iron was helpless, a puppet to the will of the one who held them prisoner. But killing Elisa would kill Owen, who loved her with every fiber of his technically-not-entirely-real being. The mortal woman was the key to her creation's heart, who could make him react with feelings outside of his original 'programming'. Through Owen, Puck had come to deeply care for her as well. They could not bear to lose her.  
  
She could not kill Elisa Maza.  
  
But Demona held the Puck prisoner, and Demona demanded that she be rid of the human who had plagued her for over a year.  
  
Be rid of the... human.  
  
Human.  
  
The plan flashed through the hobgoblin's mind, sprouting from seed to full bloom in a heartbeat. No, Demona had not specifically told Puck to kill Elisa. There was a way Elisa could be saved, and in a way that would smack the mad female gargoyle right in her deranged pride to boot.  
  
And who knew. Perhaps Elisa would enjoy being able to glide over the city with her gargoyle friends. At the very least, she'd be safe for the time being, giving Puck a chance to figure out a way to free herself from the iron chains that bound her to Demona's service.  
  
To hide her fear for Elisa's safety, Puck acted. She played the cheerful mischievous imp, a role that was so much more than second nature to her after three millenia of being the Court's jester. If she was lucky, she might get out of this in time for Owen to finish making David that smoothie.  
  
“Did you say _that_ human or that _human_?” she asked, her tone honey-sweet with innocence. Above all, she could not afford to let Demona know that Elisa was of any special significance to her, to Owen. If the gargoyle had any inkling that Owen was discreetly dating the detective, it was likely that neither of them would survive for long- Demona would surely destroy one to hinder the other if she got the chance. “Oh nevermind, I'll figure it out. This just might be fun after all!”  
  
Puck ducked Demona's swipe and flitted over to hover before the treacherous mirror showing Elisa's image. Calling up the magic was easy now- the spell she cast was the will of her captor, and was not bound by the iron chains. Brilliant green energy surged around her as she chanted her spell.  
  
“Thy sight Demona doth offend, so Puck will hasten to amend!” she said, “Begone Elisa, human born, and be no more as you were formed!”  
  
_And I hope you will forgive us for this one day_ , she added to herself as the magic surged from her and into the mirror, passing through the place-between-places that the mirror tapped into to wrap around Elisa's human body. In the brilliant flash of light, Demona did not see Puck hastily blank the image from the mirror's reflective surface.  
  
Nor did she see that she was now rid of that human, Elisa Maza.  
  
Puck hoped that gargoyle, Elisa Maza, would be a match for Demona.  
  
She'd done what she could to protect Elisa from Demona's commands. Now she could focus on making her escape.  
  
And making Demona pay.  
  
For surely there were all sorts of little parting gifts Puck could grant that would serve the matters of repayment, revenge, and delicious irony.  
  
After all, the Puck was many things, but never a poor guest.


End file.
